The Dream Made Real
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: What if a girl made a wish and it came true?  i know bad summary. Now dont go shooting my head off This is one of my earlier works and i copy and pasted it from the webesite it was on. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT FOR NOVA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Altoona,Pennsilvanya 2010

It was the first day of school and everyone couldnt wait to go except for one 15-year-old girl who was walking alone towards the school. She wore a black shirt that had 'Gojira' in bold Japanesse letters, a blue vest with red flames, black jeans, red sneakers, and red fingerless gloves.

She walked into the school and two girls came up to her.

"Well well, if it isn't the little freak" stated the brown haired Black haired one smirked as if she knew what was going to happen.

"My name isn't freak, its Nova" said Nova as she continued to didnt want to deal with them today but they kept going on until school ends.

She went to her house and was bracing herself for what to opens the door and was greeted by her not so friendly face of her father.

"Where have you been?" He didn't say anything.

"Answer me when i am talking to you!"He yelled as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Nova still didn't say father growled and the procceded to beat walked up and went into her looked out of the window and saw a shooting star. She left the clothing she had on on and went to the window. She closed her eyes.

"I wish i was in one of the Godzilla movies" She whispers quietly. She then crawled in bed and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tokyo, Japan 2002

"Hey, you alright girl? Wake up" Stated a voice above her. Nova opened her eyes and saw a man hovering over sat up and shook her head."Where am I?" she asked the man.

"Your in Tokyo miss" He stated in a kind just stared at him in shock.'No way! I'm in Japan?' she thought to herself still not believing got up and stretched then looked at the man."Who are you?" She asked."I'm Haku" He stated."And you are?" He asked."I'm Nova" She stated not knowing what to do."Your not from Tokyo I take it?" He shooked her head."No im not.""Then you must not heard of Godzilla." Nova's eyes widen."Well come on." Stated Haku as he started to decided to follow him.

They stopped at a very tall and huge building. The walked in and was greeted by a man."Haku who is this?" Asked the man as he looked Nova over."Just a kid i found passed out on a street" replied Haku and Nova secretly glared at him for calling her 'kid'."Well come on the 'Kiryu' project is almost need a main Pilot for it." Stated the man as he walked. Haku and Nova followed behind him."Oh I forgot. Nova this is the weapons pilot, Kouji."Stated Haku as we just walked up to a room and there it was full of people in uniform.

"Haku, Kouji, who is this?" asked the what Nova guessed was the General."This is Nova sir" stated Haku. "I see and you brought her here because?""I-I want to tryout for the main pilot of Kiryu sir"Stated Nova. Everyone in the room looked at her."Yeah right! I doubt i can be the main pilot!" shouted one of the men and Nova just glared at him.

"Lets give her a chance" stated all finally agreed and went into, Nova guessed, a simulation took her seat in the front while Kouji took his seat behind her."Ready?" asked Kouji and Nova screen before them came to life and Godzilla is infront of them."Kouji fire the lasers" "But Nova its to early""Just do it"

Kouji did as he was told and Nova moves the movement controls took the left arm controls and swing it so the left arm would hit Godzilla in the face. Then Nova moved the arms and enclosed them around Godzilla. Nova lifted Godzilla up and threw Godzilla into the building.

"Kouji, send the rockets" He nodds and does what he was all hit Godzilla in the head and the screen went Nova came out off the room everyone was looking at general came up to her and smiled."You are now the main pilot" He stated. That night Nova slept over at Haku's and she didnt have any nightmares for once and so she slept through the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tokyo, Japan

Midnight

Nova woke up and laid in bed thinking about all that has happened. First she got sucked into a Godzilla movie, and second she is the main pilot of Kiryu. She decided to go to the hanger where she heard where Kiryu is got up and went to the front was of course locked but she didn't give up and went to an open window and climbed in through landed on her back and she groaned."That could have gone a lot smoother."She muttered to herself as she got up and looked looked up and saw Kiryu just standing there, in slowly walked over and place a hand on the mecha's looked up at his chin since that is the only part of his face that she can 's when she tought she saw movement in the head.

She shook her Nova was about to leave she saw Kiryu's hand eyes widen as she looked up at Kiryu's face and saw him actually looking down on just stared at his glowing yellow eyes as he stared 's wen Nova saw something in his eyes held emotion and his emotion was suffering and Nova knew that feeling all to heard someone coming and bolts out the goes into the house lays down and falls asleep.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tokyo,Japan

Morining

It was a calm and quiet morning when Nova woke up. Everyone was got up for dressed and put her fingerless gloves walked out the door and went to the show the guards her badge and they let her went up yo the control room even though she isn't allowed up looked at Kiryu through the window then she went to the computer and start to look through Kiryu's then heard someone clear throat behind turned and saw the General standing walked over and went to the window.

"You have got something special." He suddenly just looked at him."Kiryu functions normally when your you have gone home its systems will go beserk." He explains."What do you mean?"Asks Nova."What i mean is it knows when you are here and when your watching what we do and I think that it formed a bond with you" he just looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look on her face.

"I know you were here last night and I know what it did. I was in here."He looked down and got ready to be hit but instead she felt a gentle hand on her looked up at the general."Do not waste this opertonity to save this country." He states and Nova just nodded."You are dissmissed." Nova walked out of the room and down to the lunch area and got some food. She sat in her usual spot like starts to it when one of the higher pilots for other jets and stuff came up.

"So your the so called 'Best Kiryu pilot' huh?"asked the leader of the group but she just kept leader slamed the table. "I'm talking to you!" He shouted but she just kept eating.

After she was done eating she went into the hanger and let the other team everyone was gone for the night Nova walked up into the higher platforms and stared at 's eyes lit up and looked down at the girl before tilts his head to the side like he was climbed up onto his shoulder and layed down.

Kiryu looked at her for a second then went back into stasis and Nova went to sleep.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evening

Tokyo,Japan

Nova was doing her duties as usual when she suddenly had images of Kyru going heywire went across her shook her alert suddenly went off then the captins voice came from the intercom.

"Attention Kyru crew, Godzilla has been sighted in Tokyo prepared for take off."

Nova quickly got her uniform on and went into the jet and took her seat.

Once they reached the cordnets they were giving they let Kyru was the first one to had a bad feeling but ignored it and kept doing her job. Godzilla let out a pained roar which jolted Kyru's memory and his eyes turned red and shot at the jet which moved just in time.

"Nova watch where your moving him!" scolded Haku.

"It wasnt me!"Nova shot back.

Nova noticed that Kyru was heading towards the city and started to destroy it.

"Can't u stop him Nova?" asked Haku.  
>"No I can't"stated Nova.<p>

"Nova try to reason with him."stated the General.  
>"Sir! She cant go out their its dangorus!" stated Haku.<br>"I will do it" stated got her hover board and flew out of the jet and infront of Kyru and he stopped.

Kyru looked at stared at her for a long time before hos eyes starts to go to their normal orange let out a sigh of after Kyru went into stasis because of is power being gone and they took him back to base for much needed repairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dusk

Tokyo,Japan

Nova was watching the repairs on Kiryu. She sighed and stood there, of course she was worrying about Kiryu. She couldnt help but wonder what could have happened to him.  
>Something inside her told her that Godzilla was the cause of Kiryu's rampage but the question is how.<p>

"Nova! come on! we have to go home!" shouted Haku. "Granpa is making that chicken you like!"

"OK! I'm coming!"She ran over to Haku and they walked out of the headquerters and towards Haku's car. They got in and drove off in the growing darkness of dusk. Nova couldn't help but think about Kiryu.

"You ok there Nova?" asked Haku. Nova nodded.

"Yea just thinking" she answered.

"You sure your ok? After what happened to Kiryu you have been up tight"

"I'm ok Haku, really"

Haku sighed and gave up.

"You are one strange girl Nova"

"And your one strange plain man Haku" Nova countered.

Haku only shook his head and smiled.

Once they got home, they were met by the smell of chicken. After she ate, Nova went to her bedroom, laid down and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Afternoon

Tokyo Japan

It has been a week since the incident and everything was back to normal. Kyo, a dude that hates me for no apparent reason, was talking to his buddies when I walked into the cafe with Haku. I got some food, and then walked over to an emty table and sat down. Kyo looked over at me and walk over.

"Well well, if it isnt the main pilot of MechaG." he stated.I just ignored him which even got him more pissed grabs me and walked off and out into the field and threw me down on the ground.

"You think your all high and mighty just because your the main pilot, well you got another thing coming!"he growled and kicked picked my up by my jacket and punched me in the stomach. He kept doing it over and didnt notice the giant footsteps that approached or hear them.A giant shadow was cast over us and Kyo looked to see who casted the shadow and saw Kiryu.

"Who ever is making the MechaG move you better stop now!" shouted Kyo and Kiryu just roared at he did, Kyo droped me and looked down at me and picked me up.I winced slightly.

"Thanks Kiryu." I said with a slight smile, he just started to walk back to the walked in and set me down on the floor. I slowly got up, holding my stomach.  
>I slowly walked over to Kiryu and leaned against his foot and he didnt seemed to mind all that much about it.I looked out the window and saw that it was begining to get dark out.<p>

"I need to go home Kiryu." i stated and he looked down at me.

*Do you really have to go?* I blinked. I looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice until my eyes landed on Kiryu.

"Did you just talk?" I asked, he just stared at me.

'Must be my imagination' I thought.

"See you later Kiryu." I ran out of the the hanger and to home.  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER!  
>Chapter 8<p>3 weeks later<p>

Tokyo, Japan

I was watching Kiryu like usual when Haku came over. He stood beside me.

"Why do I always catch you in the hanger?" He said mostely to himself.I shrugged.

"Haku! Nova! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" We looked over at Kouji."Godzilla has appeared!"

Shinagawa, Japan

We got there just in time to stop Godzilla from destroying a hospital that could still have humans in it. Godzillla got up and started to fight met blows, tail met tail.I was so worried bout Kiryu that i wasmt even controling others didnt notice was sent playing at Godzilla, hitting him in the chest and neck let out his beam, hitting Godzilla in the let out his Atomic breath, making Kiyru falling onto a construction site.

Kiryu got back up only to get kicked back down again. I managed to drow Godzillas attention away just long enough for Kiryu to get up and drop the extra we thought Godzilla was down and out and we preoared the absalute zero, Godzilla blasted Kiryu making him miss.

Kiryu couldnt get up on his own so against the orders, I went into Kiryu and turned him back on. He got power back to him but yet again we got knocked back down. Everything was spinning.

*Nova...Nova, get up.* I blinked and looked over at the computer."I knew you could talk." I got up and sat down.

"Ready partner?" *Ready whenever you are.* Kiryu got up and turned to Godzilla. Kiryu dodged Godzilla's atomic breath and slamed into him while i was getting O.Z gun ready.

Kiryu flew into the sea just as i pressed the botton. After a couple minutes, we surfaced and I got outside on Kiryu's shoulder and watched Godzilla leave.

We one this battle, but there is still more battles to come and when those battles come, Kiryu and I will be waiting. 


End file.
